My Beloved Brother
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Ambos lo han atrasado por mucho tiempo pero ¿qué es lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro? SharonxBreakxSharon


Hace poco terminé de leer lo que salió del manga de Pandora Hearts y hoy mismo terminé de ver el anime, pero incluso antes de empezarlos ya estaba obsesionada con esta pareja, y esta escena me encantó, es una lástima que no pase en el anime ;-; así que bueno, la quise desarrollar un poco. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir así que los dejo con el fanfic.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Ni Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Este es un fanfic escrito de fan para fans~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Beloved Brother<strong>

-¿B-Break…?  
>-¡!-se echó a reír el aludido, sorprendiendo a la hermosa y aparentemente joven dama que le hacía compañía-. Por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…-susurró entonces, cambiando totalmente su actitud y dejándose caer suavemente de costado hasta quedar apoyado en el hombro de la muchacha-. Que pueda hacer al respecto… en verdad no hay nada…<br>-¡¿X-Xerxes-nii…?

Por más que Sharon Rainsworth llevara más de diez largos años junto a su sirviente, aquel hombre era un total misterio para ella. Estaba claro que su tiempo juntos había servido de mucho, de hecho, Sharon era una de las personas que más comprendía a Break, pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de éste, aquello jamás parecía ser suficiente, y el mayor, de tal o cual manera, siempre la terminaba sorprendiendo. Así es, la joven había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en compañía de aquel extraño hombre, y si una impresión le había dejado era la de un hombre egocéntrico, egoísta y que solo pensaba en sí mismo, o al menos eso era lo que Break aparentaba, por más que Sharon sabía que él no era realmente así, sino que tan solo le costaba abrirse a los demás. ¿De qué servía engañarse? Ella no podía vivir sin Break, hacía tiempo ya que el oji rojo se había vuelto la persona más importante para ella, y como tal, quería serle útil y permanecer a su lado, quería ser su sostén, su ojo izquierdo. Pero si había algo que la joven dama no recordaba, era el haber visto a Xerxes en aquel estado. En un comienzo él se había mostrado cerrado, hasta que su madre, luego de mucha paciencia y trabajo, había logrado que aquel desconocido que era Kevin Regnard comenzara a abrirse a ellas, poco a poco, hasta convertirse en el hombre que ahora era Xerxes Break. Pero en ese tiempo ella jamás lo había visto así, tan dócil, tan… débil. Él siempre procuraba mostrarse fuerte ante ella para no preocuparla, y ahora, el verlo así… o mejor dicho, el _sentirlo_ así, tan apegado a ella, sin el aura de autosuficiencia que solía rodearlo, la había sentir nerviosa. No pudo evitar que un intenso rubor cubriera sus mejillas ni que sus pensamientos comenzaran a dar vueltas y vueltas.

_¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía por Break?_

- Creo que pasar tanto tiempo junto a Gilbert-san al fin me afectó-dijo, sonriendo levemente, algo apesadumbrado.  
>-¿Uh?<br>-…Así que… Sharon-cuando retomó el habla, la voz de Xerxes se había suavizado también, adoptando un tono que nunca antes había utilizado-. Sólo por ahora… déjame ser…-tragó saliva y aquellos pocos segundos parecieron eternos, le costaba tanto mencionar aquellas palabras…-. Un completo inútil.

Porque eso era lo que era, un completo inútil, o aquello era todo lo que llenaba la mente del hombre en aquel momento, un inútil que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo… un inútil al que Liam, Sharon y Gilbert habían tenido que reprender. Tenía miedo, algo que jamás admitiría, pero lo tenía, y eso era algo que muy pocos podían comprender, los pocos que conocían su pasado y que lograban descifrarlo. Toda una familia, la familia de su amo, había perecido mientras él no estaba, y él se había esforzado para burlar al destino, y lo había logrado… por lo menos eso era lo que había creído hasta enterarse de la verdad, de que toda aquella familia, incluso la pequeña niña a la que podría haber salvado, había perecido ante una familia enemiga. Lo sabía, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de soledad, el vacío, que dejaba el perder a un ser amado, y por ello había formado una coraza a su alrededor. Jamás mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos a nadie, prefería que lo odiasen, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, ya que estamos solos…-susurró la suave voz de Sharon a su oído, mientras se acurrucaba contra él con aquella dulzura que Xerxes tan bien conocía-. Mi vergonzoso… solitario… e inútil, nii-san…

Pero allí estaba ella, a pesar de todos los constantes esfuerzos que Break había hecho a lo largo de los años para mantenerla alejada de él, Sharon se había abierto camino a su propio ritmo, como una reina ante la que todos se abren a su paso, y allí estaba, junto a él, siempre lo había estado y tenía la sensación de que siempre lo estaría, hasta el momento en el que él diera su último aliento de vida la joven permanecería a su lado. Recordaba perfectamente la situación en la que había conocido a Sharon, ella era lo primero que su ojo sano había visto al despertar, Liam estaba junto a ella. En ese entonces no era más que una adorable pequeña, quien solía ponerse mal con facilidad ante su frialdad y rechazo, pero aún así, seguía regresando. Todos los días a la misma hora insistía en que tomaran el té, juntos. En un comienzo él lo hacía de mala gana, pero lentamente, con una intervención de la madre de la señorita, él comenzó a disfrutar de aquellos encuentros. Había sido así como había desarrollado su gusto por los dulces. Definitivamente aquella jovencita era alguien importante para él, quería permanecer a su lado por siempre, era todo el calor que él necesitaba, y lo mejor era que a ella le gustaba estar ahí para él. Tan solo había algo que lo incomodaba de aquella relación, algo que hasta entonces, teniendo en cuenta lo inocente que era Sharon en aquel sentido, no se había atrevido a mencionar… hasta ese momento.

-¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para esto?-inquirió de pronto Break, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos y, de esa forma, rompiendo con aquella dulce armonía. Se incorporó y, cuando volteó a ver a Sharon, la seriedad había regresado a su rostro.  
>-¿Grandes para qué?-quiso saber la castaña, mirándolo confundida, el joven cambiaba tan rápidamente de humor que a veces le costaba seguirle el paso.<br>-Nii-sama…-espetó él-. De pequeña siempre me llamabas así, Xerxes-nii o nii-sama, pero… el tiempo ha pasado y aunque tú no lo parezcas, ya somos adultos, creo que es hora de dejar el nii-sama atrás… Sharon.  
>-No se… a qué te refieres…-susurró la aludida, sus mejillas se habían teñido nuevamente de un color rojizo y el nerviosismo estaba plasmado en sus ojos y se notaba a través de cada uno de sus gestos. La muchacha se puso de pie sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-. S-será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, yo… te dejaré descansar-tomó el pomo de la puerta pero, cuando estaba por abrirla, una mano la sujetó del brazo, deteniéndola así.<br>-No hagas esto… por favor…

No sabía si por sus palabras o por la forma en las que las había dicho, pero Sharon no pudo mover un músculo. Se quedó allí, petrificada, mirando fijamente aquel único ojo que Xerxes poseía, aquel ojo derecho que no le había sido arrebatado, sentía que podía perderse en él. Lentamente, avergonzada por haber intentado huir cuando hasta momentos antes ella y Break habían pasado por un momento tan fuerte e íntimo, juntos, soltó el pomo de la puerta y encaró a su sirviente. No resistió mucho tiempo, por instinto su mirada se clavó en los pies descalzos del mayor, sabía que si continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, aquel torrente de sentimientos que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo saldría a la luz y no podría detenerlo. Aún así, solo bastaba con ver la actitud del otro para darse cuenta. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sintiéndose expuesta. No pudo contener tampoco las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos… sabía que él lo sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí… Sharon?-aquellas palabras que la dama tanto temía finalmente habían brotado de los labios de Xerxes, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
>-Se ve que ya estas mejor…-susurró la castaña-. Tu egocentrismo sale nuevamente a relucir… ¿Para qué lo preguntas?... ¿Qué acaso quieres avergonzar…?-pero la menor de los Rainsworth no logró terminar su frase. Los protectores brazos de Break la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, acurrucándola contra su pecho, y la sorpresa le hizo perder el hilo de lo que decía.<br>-Entiéndeme… no intento burlarme de ti ni avergonzarte… simplemente… necesito oírlo de ti…-ante esas palabras Sharon se aferró a la ropa de Xerxes, sin dejar de temblar ni llorar, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, pero aún así tenía que escucharlo, el dejar atrás todo tipo de barrera no era una tarea fácil, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber que valía la pena, que era real.  
>-N-no me gustan los… hombres jóvenes…-respondió la menor-. Y-yo… yo…<br>-Dilo…  
>-Te amo Break.<p>

Y sin más el mayor tomó a Sharon y sus labios se unieron con los de ella en un apasionado beso del cual ya no habría retorno. Desde ese entonces jamás se escuchó a Sharon volver a llamar Xerxes-nii o nii-san a Break.

**FIN**

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
